The Tale of Mika and Philup
by AmHawk
Summary: A love story between a Non mew and a Mew mew. Mika, daughter of Anthony and Tia met a non mew boy named Philup. This is after Mason and Persephone's story. follow Mika as she tries to find true love.
1. Chapter 1

A warm day has began for young Phil. He has gold hair and gray eyes. He was a non mew who lives with his guardians, Jake and Carmen. His parents died in a car crash. Today, Phil was in school, studying his math quiz. His friends, Riku and Gabby help him with some stuff.  
"Harley," a girl with ice blue eyes called.  
The other girl had green eyes and brown hair.  
"What do you want, Isis?" Harley asked.  
"Have you seen Phil around?"  
"No, but I bet he's studying hard."  
"Study, study, study..."  
Isis grew very impactent. She wanted to go out with Phil.  
"That's why he's the smartest boy in our class," Harley added.  
Phil got done studying and walked down the hall.  
"Oohhhh, there's Phil!" Isis wailed in a cute tone, "Harley, how do I look?"  
"Good," her friend answered.  
"Good?" Isis echoed in rage, "Just good?"  
"I mean pretty, very beautifull!" Herley wailed.  
"That's more like it," Isis said calmly.  
She came to him with a plesnt look on her face.  
"What do you want?" he sneered, looking annoyed.  
"Aw, don't be like that, Philly," Isis cued.  
'Yuck...'  
"Listen, Isis, I have to get home," he replied, "I have a quiz tomarrow."  
"Can I walk you home?" Isis asked.  
"No thanks," Phil answered.

Mika was watching her brother training with Ron. She is a mew mew. She grew bored and went out for a walk. She saw a boy walking a diferent rout. Mika got close enough. Phil noticed the Minun girl walking tords him. Mika got all defencive.  
"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Phil added.  
"Really?" Mika sneered, "You are truspasing on mew mew grounds!"  
"Hey, I mean no harm," Phil replied, "I want to be friendly to you mew mews. You wouldn't attack an inorcent non mew like me..."  
"An inorcent what?" Mika asked, calming her voice.  
"Non mew," Phil answered, "Is that what you call us normal human beings? I want to be friendly with you. I mean no harm like I said before."  
Mika looked at Phil with caring eyes instead of defencive eyes.  
"You know about us?" she asked.  
"I sure do," Phil answered again, "I want to know you a little more. I'm Philup. My friends call me Phil. What's your name?"  
"I'm Mika," the girl added, "Nice to meet you, I guess..."  
Mika wasn't sure she can trust Phil.  
"You better get out of here before Chika and Ron find out you're here," Mika added, "I don't want any trouble."  
"Who are Chika and Ron?" Phil asked.  
"Chika's my brother," Mika wailed, "Ron's my cousin."  
Phil took the time to flee when Mika told him to. Soon, a Plusle boy walked up to his sister while a Pikachu boy with red hair came up to her too.  
"Who were you talking to?" Chika asked.  
"Was he a non mew?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, he said he wants to be friendly with us," Mika answered, "Not all non mews are bad, are they."  
"Well, no," Chika added, "Some are very friendly with us when they understand our culture. I think that's one of them."  
"Phil said he was friendly," Mika replied.  
"I bet he is," Ron said in his calm tone, "Get to know him and see."

Phil was at school the next day, eating lunch.  
"I met a mew mew," he said to Riku.  
"You did?" Riku asked, "Did it attack you?"  
"No, and it's a girl mew mew," Phil added, "She didn't attack me. I told her I mean no harm."  
"What mew mew is she?" Gabby asked.  
"She looks like a Minun," Phil answered.  
"I hear Minun girls are very friendly," Riku added, "They can lick your face."  
"Have you seen Isis?" Phil asked.  
"You mean your girlfriend?" Gabby added.  
"She is NOT my girlfriend," Phil sneered, "I haven't seen her eversince class started."  
"Isis is over there eating with Harley and Donny," Riku replied.  
"I think she's mad at me..." Phil wailed.  
"What did you do to her?" Gabby asked.  
"I snapped at her," Phil moaned.  
"Well, girls will get mad at you if you snap at them," Gabby added.  
"Hey, I have a good reason to snap at her," Phil said.  
"Did she try to kiss you?" Riku teased.  
"Eww, no!" Phil wailed in discused, "She doesn't want me near mew mews. I have my right to be near them. I am a mew mew friendly person."  
Riku and Gabby understood that Phil was telling the truth.  
"Phil, I think you need more time with that Minun girl," Gabby said in a calm tone, "I think you are friendly with mew mews. She might lick your face. It might tickle."  
"Gross!" Phil sneered.  
"It does seem gross," Gabby added, "but it might tickle you. I really bet that girl you met might try it."  
"I hardly dout it, Gabby," Phil said in a kind tone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Phil walked to the path he took passed the mew mew land. Mika appeared again.  
"Hey, Phil," the Minun girl called, "Chika and Ron said it's okay I'd be with you."  
"Good to hear," Phil added, "Err, you're not going to lick my face, are you?"  
"Why?" Mika asked, "Why would I do that?"  
"My friend, Gabby told me..."  
"Don't listen to those rumors, silly," Mika added, "That is true by the way."  
Mika's Minun tail touched his hand. It's a way she's friendly with him. Phil jumpped.  
"It's fine," Mika added, "It's a way I am friendly with you."  
Phil got his breath and layed down on the grass. Mika joined him. Her hand got on his chest. Phil blushed when he saw that.  
'Don't be a fool, Phil,' he thought, 'you can't fall for her!'  
Mika pressed her cheek on his.  
'You can't fall in love with her,' Phil thought again, 'she's a mew mew!'  
His feelings won him over. Mika started to purr like a cat, a little bit like a cat.  
'What's this? Her tougne? Is Gabby right? She licking me...'  
Mika held him as close as she can.  
"That tickles..." Phil added.  
'Gabby was right after all...' he thought.  
He couldn't stop laughing. Mika was done. She gave Phil a clough made of silk. He whipped his cheek and the silk killed the germs in seconds.  
"This feels soft," he added. "It killed off the germs. What kind of silk clouth is it?"  
"It's called an anti-bacterial clouth," Mika answered, "It kills germs in seconds. It's very handy too."  
"Where did you get that?" Phil asked.  
"Kaya's place," Mika answered, "She has herbs that heal us from any condiction. She's a Swellow. she is very nice to non mews like you. My brother is kind too, but gets too cocky. And Mason, he's very nice and his girlfriend, Persephone. She was abanded by her parents and now she's living with us."  
"Persephone?" Phil echoed, "She must of have a rought time living on the streets. Both my parents are dead. I am living with my guardians, Jake and Carmen. They have been taking care of me, eversince I was little."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Mika moaned.  
"It's fine," Phil replied, "but I know I have to move on."  
He felt sad, thinking about his parents. Mika can understand why. She knows what was troubling him. She placed her hand on his back and start to rub it. Phil tried his best to hide his feelings for her.  
'Oh, man...' he thought, 'I hope she doesn't hear my heart pounding...'  
He layed on his stomach and Mika continued rubbing his back.

"Gabby, you were right on one thing..." Phil said the next morning.  
"What, did she tickle you?" Gabby asked.  
"She did, but gave me some clouth."  
Gabby knew he was right on one thing.  
"You were grossed out?" he asked.  
"No, but it tickled me. The clouth killed all the germs. It was an anti-bacterial clouth. It feels soft."  
"I hear they call their hospital the medicine house, which is similar," added Riku.  
"I hear mew mews are nice," Harley added, "once you get to know them."  
"Where's Isis?" Gabby asked.  
"She's sick today, so I thought I might talk with you until she comes back."  
"Ditto for me," Donny replied, "The mew mews that live here are very powerful beings. Phil, you said you're friendly with one of them, huh?"  
"It's true," Phil answered, "The one I met was a Minun girl. She's so sweet to me."  
"I bet Isis didn't hear anything about mew mews," Riku put in, "She's so selfish when she butts in."  
"It's true, Riku," Harley wailed, "She is selfish..."  
"I get the point why Phil doesn't go-"  
Phil covered Gabby's mouth.  
"He is trying to say that Isis is not the type for me," he added.  
"I bet, if I tell her, it'll hurt her feelings," Harley replied, "I'll try not to tell her, for the safety of the mew mews here."  
"What was that for?" Gabby sneered.  
"To prevent from getting smacked,"

Phil was on his way until a gray cat boy pounced on him.  
"What are you doing here, non mew?" he hissed, "This is mew mew land your truspassing on!"  
"Don't kill me!" Phil wailed, "I'm just a poor little boy!"  
"Let him go, Mason," Mika called, "He's no threat."  
"How do you know?" Mason growled.  
"He's friendly to mew mews like us," Mika answered.  
"Oh, please forgive me, Non mew," Mason mewed.  
"Call me Phil," Phil added, "And who are you?"  
"Mason, and I am very sorry for attacking you. It wasn't worth hurting you anyway."  
Phil shook hands with Mason and the spiky flame colored hair boy purred.  
"So you heard a little of us living here, Phil," Masom purred, "Mika told me you're friendy to all mew mews here. Ron told me you're very kind to Mika. We like kind non mews like yourself."  
"I keep hearing that word," Phil added, "What's a non mew?"  
"It's what you are," Mason answered, "Normal humans without mew mew mutations. So our turm is non mew."  
"So, I was wondering if I might meet the rest of you..." Phil asked, "It would be nice."  
"My brother would be glad to meet you," Mika said sweetly.  
"I better go home," Phil wailed when he looked at the setting sun.  
"Nice meeting you," Mason purred, "I'll even see you again sometime."

At home, Phil got to his bed. He thought about Mika, how nice she was to him. Most mew mews are very kind to non mews. Phil thought about the definition Mason told him what a non mew is. He thought about why his heart was pounding when Mika was rubbing his back. He could be a little embarrased when that happened.  
'Don't be stupid!' he thought, 'You can't fall in love with her! She's a mew mew and you're a normal human! It'll never work anyway...'  
"Phil?"  
"Carmen!"  
Carmen did scare him.  
"Hope I didn't interupt anything," Carmen added, "One of your classmates told me you are friendly with mew mews. That is very good."  
'What?'  
"How do you-"  
"It won't urt if you spend time with them," Carmen said sweetly, "You will even get to know one. Is the mew mew you met a Minun girl?"  
"Yes, today I met a gray cat boy. Mika came later."  
"Mika?"  
"That's the Minun girl's name. The cat boy was called Mason."  
"Seems you are friendly with them," Carmen added, "Try to get some sleep. Tomarrow's Saturday." 


	3. Chapter 3

Phil got to the path and looked for Mika, He saw round ears. Can it be Mika, no. Mika has blue ears, these ears are red. A boy came out of the shadows, he had spiky blond hair, blue violet eyes and a light purple shirt. He pounced oh Phil. He was a Plusle.  
"I hear good things about you, non mew," he added, "My name is Chika."  
"You know Mika?" Phil asked.  
"She's my sister," Chika answered, "I'll let you go now, non mew."  
Phil got up and brushed the dust off himself.  
"I know you're no threat to us," Chika added, "You non mews are the kind we trust."  
"Call my Phil," Phil replied, "It's the weekend. I can hang out here on weekends."  
"Sounds like a plan!" Chika said with exitment.  
Phil waited for Mika. Chika left to tell Ron how nice Phil was. Mika sat beside him, looking very friendly.  
"My brother seems to have a liking to you," she said.  
"Yeah," Plin sighed.  
He looked in Mika's eyes. Her eyes were blue like saphhire.  
"Mika I have to tell you something..."  
The Minun girl looked conserned.  
"Huh, what?"  
"It's nothing..."  
Mika looked at him.  
"Tell me..." she cued.  
"I... I..."  
He closed his eyes tightly.  
"I like you..."  
Mika's blue ears perked when she heard what Phil said.  
"I had this crush on you," Phil wailed, "I thought it'll never work out... I'm such a fool..."  
Mika hugged him.  
"I have a confesion to make as well," Mika said, "I like you too. I thought my family would never ecept a non mew to join us."  
Phil was surprized when Mika was holding him in her arms.  
'Wow, it's the first time a girl hugged me like that,' Phil thought, 'My heart's pounding again...'  
Mika let him go for a bit.  
"Feeling okay?" Mika asked.  
"Yeah, I guess..." Phil answered.  
He looked up and he was late for swimming lessions.  
"I better go, I'll come back tonight!" Phil added, "See you around, sweet Mika."  
He kissed her on her left cheek and ran as fast as he could. Mika blushed when the kiss was was given.  
"Hey, Sis!" Chika called, "I saw the whole thing!"  
"Bro, did he kiss me?" Mika wailed.  
"Saw it with my own eyes," Chika answered, "This will be a good start of a relationship!"  
"I don't know..." Mika wailed, "Mommy would be angry."  
"I think it's a good thing," Chika added, "We can start a tready with the non mews! Man, I'm so smart!"  
Mika was very nervous.

Phil got done with his swimming class and got back to check on Mika.  
"You still here?" he called.  
"Yes, I-"  
Phil got on his knees. Mika kneeled in front of him. Phil held her in his arms.  
"Mika, I really love you, I really do..."  
Mika blushed. Her brother can be right.  
"Are you crying?" she asked.  
Phil was crying. His grip was nice and tight. Mika sighed and rubbed his back to comfort him. He stopped crying for a while.  
"You don't have to be ashamed to love me, Phill," Mika cued, "I love you too one the other hand. If it works out, we can have a tready between our races. Oh, Phil... cheer up."  
She pulled slightly out of the hug and looked in his eyes.  
"Everything will be okay," she said at last.  
She closed her eyes, held the boy closer and their lips met. Phil's eyes were wide with shock. Then he closed them again and tears of joy ran down his face. Mika pulled back and looked very sweet from the look in her eyes. Phil was still sobbing with joy.  
'What an emotional boy,' Mika thought.  
She held him again in her arms. Mika is a very caring girl. Phil felt his back and Mika was rubbing it. She knew what real love felt like. Phil's tears dried up. He looked down and saw her Minun tail swishing. The moon was raising. Mimi pulled back and let go of him.  
"I better get home," he said.  
"You take care," Mika added.  
She took one last look in his eyes. Phil faced the direction for home. Mika kissed him on his right cheek to wish him luck on his way home. He waved good bye to her and head home. Mika gave him a wink.

On his way home, Isis was there.  
"Philup," she called.  
"Yeah, what, Isis?" he grumbled.  
"What happened between us?" Isis asked, "Eversince you've been visiting mew mews, you ignore me."  
"I don't want to talk about it now," Phil snapped.  
"Isis, you need to come home!"  
'It's my mom...' Isis thought.  
Phil was home at last. He layed down and rested on his pillow. He touched his cheek where Mika kissed him. He looked outside and wishes he can be with her for a long time. Maybe live with her, like when Persephone, Mason's girlfriend stayed with them.

"Don't tell me she kissed you!" Riku shreeked.  
"It's true, she's the one for me," Phill added.  
"You can't love a mew mew, man!" Gabby replied.  
"Sure I can," Phil sighed, "If we make a tready between our races, we can..."  
"Yeah, a tready will work," Riku said carcastcly.  
"Hey!"  
"Well, guess you will be super friendly with Mika," Gaggy added, "I guess we can still be your friends. Sorry we weren't thinking straight..."  
"That's okay," Phil replied, "You still be my friends when I'm friends with mew mews, right?"  
"Sure, dude," added Riku, "We will still be your friends no matter what you do."  
Phil smiled.

He walked back from his Sunday meeting to meet Mika again. He heard growling. It was a shadow with cat ears and a tail. It pounced Phil.  
"Whopes, I thought you'de be a different non mew," it purred, "Sorry about that."  
"I know, Mason," Phil added, "You pounced me before."  
"Oh, Phil! Sorry," Mason mewed.  
He got off of him.  
"Sorry Mika couldn't make it here tonight," Mason purred, "She was busy training my little sister, Clair. I heard she kissed you..."  
Phil tried to hide his face.  
"I can sence you are trying to hide it," Mason mewed.  
He purred and that calmed Phil down.  
"Why wasn't Mika here?" Phil asked.  
"I told you, she is training my sister, Clair," Mason added, "She's very busy on Sundays."  
"Mason, who are you talking to?"  
"Hey, Sephy!"  
The growlithe girl came closer to Phil.  
"You were talking to a non mew?" she asked.  
"Mika said this non mew is friendly," Mason answered, then turned to Phil, "This is Persephone. She's my future wife."  
"Thank you for the introduction," Persephone barked.  
"Errr, nice to meat you too, Persephone..." Phil added nerveously.  
"Don't be so nerveous," Persephone replied, "I am very friendly."  
"You use to live on the streets, right?" Phil asked.  
"Yes," Persephone answered, "It was two years ago when I moved in with Mason. He was protecting me from Cole and his gang. Now I have a happy life here."  
"You're glad you live with him?"  
"Yes, I wasn't use to have many people around me. Now that I got social enough to be friendly."  
Mason saw the sun going down.  
"You better get going to your parents," he mewed.  
"I don't have parents anymore... They died a long time ago..." Phil wailed, "All I have are my guardians."  
"Well, you better head back to your guardians then," Persephone barked.

Phil was back home. He met four mew mews now, Mika, her brother Chika, Mason and his girlfriend, Persephone. Phil never knew some mew mews are really friendly to him. He hopes he might see Mika again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Riku came to walk with him to school the next day. Phil knows he has a charm that is special.  
"You met four of them? That's cool," his friend added, "You are friendly with mew mews!"  
"Yeah, I just don't know why I have that..." Phil wailed.  
"Hey, if that girl Minun mew mew said we will have a tready, we might be greatful that you found someone."  
Gabby came running down the hall.  
"Gabby, there's a no running zone in the halls!" Riku added.  
"But there's a meeting in the gym!" Gabby panted, "and I've been sent here to get you guys!"  
They got to the gym and listened.

Phil was nerveous. He thought Isis might try to chalange one of them, but will wind up getting hurt.  
"You know mew mews are just a myth!" she scolded at Harley.  
"Say what you want," Harley huffed, "I still think they're real!"  
Isis turned away. She was foolish to listen to. After school, Phil heard cries for help. Mika came running to him.  
"I saw another non mew in a stream!" she added, "Come on!"  
Phil reconized that non mew girl. She has lime green eyes and light brown hair.  
"That's Harley!" he shreeked.  
"You know her?" Mika asked.  
"I sure do," Phil wailed, "She's one of my classmates from my school. She's a nice girl."  
Poor Harley was carried downstream.  
"Mika, she can't swim!" Phil wailed, "We have to do something!"  
"Don't worry, Phil," Mika added, "I'll think of something, I hope"  
Phil followed his friend's cries for help as they ran downstream. Mika jumped in and swam to the poor drowning non mew girl. The current was weak against Mika's movement. She grabbed the back of Harley's yellow shirt and pulled her to shore.  
"Harley!" Phil cried.  
He raced up to his friend, who has lost consciousness, lying in a pile of feathers. Mika flipped her on her stomach, pressing on her back to get the water out of Harley's lungs. Harley coughed out water and regain her consciousness.  
"Ooo," she wailed.  
"It's okay now, Harley," Phil added, "My mew mew friend saved you."  
Harley opened her eyes and saw a blury vision, then it cleared up. The Minun girl looked at Harley with calming blue eyes.  
"You... saved me," she wailed.  
"Shh, don't try to talk, non mew," Mika added.  
"I knew mew mews were good. Thank you..."  
"How did you fall in?" Phil asked.  
"After school," Harley began, "I was just sitting near a stream, then Isis pushed me in there. That was certenly uncalled for."  
"Isis did that?" Phil shreeked, "You're her friend."  
"She thinks I betrayed her friendship with me," Harley added, "Now she's coming here."  
"I know where we can hide!" Mika replied, "Follow me,"  
Harley and Phil followed Mika in a wide plain of yellow marshgrass. Mika looked for a certain hple in the ground.  
"In here," she added.  
"What if there are any rats?" Harley wailed.  
"Don't worry, Harley. There are no rats in there," Mika reasured the non mew girl.  
The Minun girl heard footsteps coming closer.  
"Harley, I know you're here!" Isis called.  
"Quick, get inside!" Mika added.  
She pushed Harley in first, then Phil jumped in and Mika went in last and closed the trap door.  
"It's so dark in here," Harley wailed, "I can't see a thing."  
"Will you be quiet?" Mika hissed, "Do you want us to be caught?"  
Harley stayed quiet. They waited for the footsteps to get quieter and out of sight. Mika peeped and looked around.  
"It was only Chika..." she added.  
"Let me guess, a false alarm," Harley sneered.  
Phil got Harley out and waved to Mika and took his classmate home.  
"You're right about that Minun girl, Phil," Harley said in a nice tone, "wait til the others minus Isis heat this how she saved me!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Phil fell asleep and curled up. Guess a tready won't be a bad idea. He slept very good that night. When he woke up, he looked at the clock.  
"Yipes! I must of overslept!" he shreeked, "School will start any minute!"  
He darted out the door and ran through the path where he usualy takes to get to his school, but it was closed.  
"Teachers' convention..." he mumbled.  
He went to the path to see Mika again. The Minun girl wasn't there. A shadow pounced him.  
"Phil, I knew you would come here,"  
'That voice,' Phil thought, 'Isis!'  
"You hang out with that Minun girl instead of me?" the light violet girl sneered, "You're making the worst mistake here! I spent all my life trying to win your heart, but that googie-good mew mew stole my chance!"  
"It was no mistake!" Phil argued, "I didn't think you're my type. Too bad, Isis! My heart has made up."  
Isis squeezed his rists tighter.  
"Now, should I make your death slow or-"  
Isis got cut off when a Minun shadow attacked her. Isis hit herself onto a tree.  
"Mika!" Phil added.  
"Don't worry, Phil," Mika replied in a defencive tone, "You're safe with me. I'll protect you."  
Isis regained full consciousness and glaired angerly at Mika.  
"Why don't you go home?" Mika hissed.  
"You dirty scum of a mew mew," Isis sneered.  
She tackled Mika and pinned her to a tree.  
"I can't let this happen," Isis groaned, "I have this crush on Phil, and you stole him from me. You have no right to take what's mine."  
"Mika was the one I fell in love with, not you!" Phil added, "You have been a selfish jerk!"  
"No, Philly," Isis added, "You're the shadow of the Phil I had a crush on..."  
"I'm not changing my mind, you pea-brained scoundroole!" Phil yelled angerly.  
Mika kicked Isis off her.  
"Go home, Isis," Mika hissed, "He's done with you! Go cry to your mom!"  
"Not without a fight..." Isis sneered, "I will kill you!"  
Isis jumped at Mika, but the Minun girl ducked and had her tail up. It was Iron tail. It poked Isis in the right eye and it snipped it right in the middle. Isis screamed and fell in the grass. Now she can't see throught her right eye again. It was bleeding, a lot.  
"I'd never went with her," Phil said, "She was selfish, and the one who pushed Harley. She deserved it."  
"That cut will remind her to never underestimate us," Mika added, "Hope that will teach her a lession!"

"Mika, thanks for getting my back," Phil said after words.  
"It was nothing..." Mika replied, "That's what happens when they underestimate us."  
Mika and Phil hid in the bushes.  
"Isis?"  
It was Donny's voice. Phip watched closely.  
"Isis, you okay?" Ruth asked.  
"Ow..." Isis wailed.  
"I told you not to underestimate mew mews," Donny said, "We better take you to the hospital to patch that eye."  
"Can you see through it?" Ruth asked.  
"Not anymore..." Isis answered, "It's cut open, by that Minun girl, Mika. She tamed Phil and ruined him."  
"Mika, do you know who she is?" Donny asked, "She's the great grandaughter of Am, THE Am!"  
"You are never going near those mew mews again, Isis," Ruth added, "I will tell your mother."

"Phil, she was mean to Hearley, right?" Mika asked after Ruth and donny took Isis to the hospital.  
"Yes, and she will be sore at me because I let you attack her," Phil answered.  
"She attacked you first," Mika added, "I had to do something."  
"Thanks..." Phil whispered.  
Mika held him close. Phil sighed in relief and hugged Mika back. He knew Mika would protect him in any way. She will do what she can to keep him safe. Phil pulled slightly and looked in her sapphire-blue eyes. He was about to kiss her, but thought twice not to think of it. Mika gave him a nod and he came close til their lips met. After a while, phil let go of Mika's top and looked behind him. Nothing but a puddle of blood stainind the grass.  
"Great star Mews!"  
It was Chika's voice.  
"What happened here?" Mason asked, looking at the puddle of blood.  
"It's not my blood," Phil added, "It's Isis'."  
"She was planning to kill him, but I stopped her," Mika replied.  
"You tail cutted her eye?" Mason asked, looking at the dry blood on Mika's tail.  
"Yes, and I had to teach her something..." Mika wailed, "That non mew was mean to Phil."  
"Isis must be stopped," Chika sneered.  
"For now," Phil wailed, "but she's not through with you. I don't want to lose Mika... She means everything to me!"  
"Yeah, and Phil is the one I love," Mika added, "If Isis tries to hurt him again, I'll take out more than an eye!"  
"Phil, will keep an eye out for Isis," Mason purred, "Mika, go wash that blood off your tail. Auntie Tia will have a fit!"  
"Tia?" Phil echoed.  
"Our mother," Chika answered, "my and Mika's mother."  
"You better get home and pretend nothing happened," Mason mewed.

the next night, Phil felt worried about what happened to Isis's eye. Isis's voice came and attacked him.  
"Now I got you!" she sneered.  
"Have you no gailt, Isis?" Phil asked.  
"No," Isis answered, "I really like to get my revenge!"  
"You're not getting anything!" Mason hissed and tackled Isis.  
"Traitor!" Isis screamed at Phil.  
Phil tried to make his escape, but Isis stomped on Mason's gray tail. the cat boy yelped and rubbed his tail. Isis ran after Phil, but Chika blocked her path.  
"Back off!" Isis sneered at the Plusle boy.  
"Never!" Chika yelled and pinned her to the ground.  
Isis heard barking.  
'Persephone?' Phil thought.  
The growlithe girl growled at Isis when she approched her. Mason did too.  
"You leave this non mew alone," Persephone snarled.  
Isis got up and looked ferious.  
"This isn't over, Phil!" she yelled, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do!"  
Isis ran away.  
"Thanks, all of you," Phil said to his mew mew friends, "I am very greatful for your help. Isis isn't a nice girl, so be on your guard."  
"It's the least we can do," Mason purred, "You're safe now." 


	6. Chapter 6

Phil started having nightmares that night. What if Isis was right about killing him? He tossed and turned and nothing works for him. He woke up, scared, breathing heavily. He held his chest.  
"Phil?"  
"Oh, Carmen..." he wailed, "It was awful..."  
"What's awful?" Carmen asked, "Did you have a bad dream? What happened?"  
"Isis tried to kill me..."  
"Isis? You're classmate tried to kill you?"  
"But Mika stopped her. She was protecting me. Isis has been selfish all her life, trying to win my heart. Now she's gong insane and plans to kill me..."  
Phil had to tell Carmen the truth.  
"I see now," Carmen said at last, "I see that Isis is planning to kill you. No worries, your mew mew friends will protect you from her, so will I and Jake. Nothing bad will happen to you."  
Phil start to tremble. His light gray eyes were wide and looked scared.  
"Don't worry," Carmen said in a motherly tone, "Nothing bad will happen to you under our and the mew mews' protection. I will inform your school so Isis will be expeled."

Phil had a nice sleep and woke up bright eyed and ready. Carmen told everyone in his school that Isis will try to kill him and be on their guard. Phil was walking to school, but Isis was watching him. She pounced on him, but Mason tackled her and unleached his claws and scratched her left cheek. The scratch was deep enough and Isis' cheek started bleedng. Mika stoud in front of Phil to protect him.  
"Had enough, Isis?" Mason hissed.  
"Give up while you still can!" Mika growled.  
"If you hurt me again, I will call the police!" Phil yelled, "This is a warning to you! You can't make desisions for me!"  
"If we catch you hurting this boy again," Chika spat, "it'll be your last. Go home!"  
Isis ran away again. Not to her home, but somewhere else.  
"Thanks again," Phil wailed.  
"The scratches I gave her will remind her not to mess with us," Mason purred.  
"I sure hope so..." Phil said in a small voice, "cause losing her eye didn't teach her anything. I have a feeling she isn't over with us yet. She will go to jail once I call the police."  
"Police?" Mika echoed.  
"People who keep the law of our town," Phil answered, "They are really strict on bad guys."

Phil walked to school and he got there after the first period ended.  
"What took ya?" Riku asked.  
"Isis was attacking me, but the mew mews saved me," Phil answered.  
"That's good," Harley added, "I need to have a trusting friend..."  
"Don't worry," Donny replied, "You got me."  
"But Isis-"  
"Harley, you worry too much. I'll be there for you."  
Harley blushed when Donny has his arm around her. She had someone who cares all this time.  
"Donny..." she wailed, "I had no idea you had a crush on me..."  
"I had all my life," Donny confessed, "I thought being your friend will help me be close to you. I am so sorry I never told you this sooner, Harley. We were little and I was saving that moment when this time came. Harley, I- I like you... very much..."  
Harley nodded and looking deeper in Donny's heart.  
"You have been shy all this time," she asked, "hiding your feelings for me?"  
Donny nodded slowly.  
"The truth is I like you too," Harley finished, "You're kind of my best friend. You help me out throught lots of things."  
Donny had to admit he is right. Harley didn't hesitate.  
"You're the sweetest boy in the whole school..." she cued.  
Donny blushed and had his hands in his pockets. Harley came closer and kissed him on his left cheek. Donny's heart raced. He felt her hand on his shoulder. They started hugging. Phil and Riku greeted their friends good bye and walked to class.  
"I never knew that make a cute couple," Riku added, "I know Harley is such a sweet girl."  
"Mika rescued her," Phil replied.  
"I heard about that," Riku said, "She is nice. I wonder if Isis-"  
"Carmen has it covered," Phil added, "She warned everyone in the school about Isis' agresion. If anything goes wrong, I'll call the police."  
"I don't know, but is she after you?"  
"Yes..."  
Riku is the strongest boy in his class, but he knows to stand up for himself and others. He can protect his friends.  
"Riku, I am scared something will happen to me..."  
"Not in my watch!" Riku added, "I won't let Isis lay a finger on you."

When school ended, Phil is staying alert for Isis. She tackled him, but Phil ducked. Isis set herself hurling into a tree. Phil knew what he had to do. He started crying for help. Mason and Chika tackled Isis, pinning her down while Phil racesd to a near by phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello, police," he said, "A girl is attacking me and trying to kill me."  
Mason and Chika hear sirans and hid in the bushes, to say out of sight. The officer slapped the cufs on Isis and pulled her away.  
"This is over, Phil," she sneered, "When I get out, I will get even with you..."  
The officer pushed Isis in the cop car and drove away. Phil was glad he did the right thing. He watched the car vanish. Mason and Chika came out.  
"The non mews in blue tunics, are the police?" Mason asked.  
"Yes, and they also have badges," Phil answered, "to show you they are the police."  
"Now I see what you mean by that," Chika added, "What were those shiny braclets the put on her?"  
"Cufs," Phil answered, "They put those on bad guys so they can't grab anything or anyone."  
Mika came out.  
"I heard sirans," she called.  
"Those were the police that Phil was talking about," Chika replied.  
"Yeah, and they took Isis away," Mason added, "She's going to jail for 20 years, I might guess..."  
Phil looked where the police car vanished.  
'I warned you, Isis,' he thought, 'You were caught by the police. You won't be seeing me again.'  
Mika walked up to him.  
"So this Isis is in jail, right?"  
"Yes, and no one to hurt us both."  
Mika nodded and held Phil in her arms.

Phil followed Mika somewhere they always meet.  
"I hode that will hold Isis in there..." Phil added.  
"I am sure it's okay," Mika cued.  
Phil layed down on his belly. Mika joined him and placed her arm around his waste. Phil looked worried somehow. What if Isis escapes? Mika cuddled closer to him. His thought of her before she went insane were very good, and he avoided her. Mika remembered how Mason helped Persephone by protecting her from Cole and his gang two years ago. It had her became brave. Her nose touched his cheek, telling him everything is okay. Phil didn't agknolage that and looked at the bush with blue berries on it. He is so troubled and teared up. Mika realised how sad he felt. She cuddled closer and wipped away his tears with her fingers. Phil felt them across his face above his nose. He sat up and looked in Mika's sapphire blue eyes.  
"You're very carring..." he sobbed.  
"It's okay..." Mika cued, "I know how you feel. I was once trapped through a building. I felt the same way you do now."  
Phil sniffed the last of his tears.  
"That was scarry, huh?"  
Mika nodded. Phil sat up, he shrugged then kisses her on her left cheek.  
"I knew I made the right choice here," he said, "choosing you as my girlfriend. I wouldn't think Isis might snap like that. I know you will be there to protect me. I am very greatful for your family's aid."  
'Ron hasn't met him yet... or Mommy...' Mika thought.  
"As long as we're around, nothing will happen to you," she promised.  
Phil nodded and headed home. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Bad news!"  
It was Mason's cat yowl.  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
"Isis has escaped from jail!" Mason added, "Now she's going after Phil!"  
"Well, we better do something!" Ron replied, "Get Chika to warn him!"  
Chika ran to Phil's house as fast as he could.  
"Hello there," Carmen greeted, "You are a mew mew, right?"  
"Please let me in!" Chika panted, "This is very ergent!"  
"Okay then..."  
Carmen let Chika in and the Plusle boy found Phil in his room.  
"Phil, bad news," Chika added, "Isis has escaped and she's coming to kill you!"  
"Oh no..." Phil wailed.  
"Don't worry, I'll take you to my family," Chika said, "They'll know what to do."  
"Please be carefull..." Carmen wailed.

Chika got Phil to his family.  
"Listen, everyone!" Mason added, "There's a non mew killer on the loose! This is Phil and he's a victom and we must protect him!"  
"I am bagging you," Mika wailed, "Isis must be stopped, and I don't want anything happen to him..."  
"And why must we help?" Tia asked.  
"Mommy, he's my love," Mika added, "This is an ergent situation. Everyone, did you remember when Persephone was in danger when Cole and his gang torcher her? Phil is in danger and Isis is going after him! We will help him, just like we helped Persephone. Now it's the ladie's turn!"  
"What you're saying is true, Mika," Sakura added, "It is Clair's first time on the battlefield. You trained her well and is ready for it."  
"I will too," Persephone barked, "It's my first time eversince I killed Cole. I'm not scared."  
"I will join in too, Mika," added Tia, "I haven't got into battles in a while.  
"That's good," Mika said, "We got a score to settle with that non mew girl. Chika, you and May guard Phil if Isis comes in here, Dad and uncle Hiroshi, you will guard the front and the back entrances. Ron and Mason will chesk the windows. The rest of us will go out in the battlefield."  
Mika, clair, Tia, Sakura, Persephine and even Coral joined her.

Isis made past the border and Mika gave the signal that got Sakura attacking her.  
'Good as planned,' Mika thought.  
Clair raced up and use quick attack. Made a scratch in Isis' right cheek. Not it was Coral's turn. she used arilal ace and broke one Isis' arms. Now it is Persephone's turn. She used Fire blast and gave Isis a hot foot. Then it was her mother's turn. Tia used thunderwave and got Isis parylyzed. Mika jumpped on top of her and pinned her to a tree.  
"You caused this mess and don't you dare denay it!" Mika scolded, "I am doing this just for the safety of all mew mews and non mews. You wanted Phil so much, all for your selfish little desire!"  
She was ready to do the death blow. Clair hid behind Tia. Mika delivered the death blow using Iron tail and it cut her throat. Isis fell and was bleeding to death. Tia was proud of her daughter. sakura called the guys over. Phil looked at Isis' dead body.  
"Sorry it had come to this," Phil said, "Maybe in another lifetime we'll be together. Your heart was too dark in this one."  
"Should I get the police?" Tia asked.  
Mika nodded.  
When the police came, Mika told them everything.  
"You did the right thing, young mew mew," said an officer, "We've heard everything. Your friend is safe."  
Mika knew her theoy was correct.

Phil was home when Chika escort him. He told Carmen it's finially over. Phil was glad Isis was put to death and was sleeping sweetly. He heard a knock on his window. He woke up and Mika was there. He swaped into his shirt.  
"I think the tready is made," she whispered, "Maybe we can be together."  
"Thank you for everything..." Phil wailed, "I could never ask for a better girl like you..."  
"Yeah, but I wish we knew how it'll work..."  
Phil felt sad.  
"I love you, Mika," he began, "but I have to stay with my guardians."  
"They won't be around one day," Mika added, "You can still come see me after you're done with school."  
"Okay, sounds good, like always."  
They exchanged a good kiss and Mika left and waved good bye. Phil closed his window and went back to sleep. He will hope Riku and gabby will understand.

The next morning, he found a note on his bed.  
"Dear Phil,  
I heard about what happened. I know Isis was bad and her death was what she deserved. I am still your friend and also Gabby, Harley and Donny are still your friends as well. I will not forget that day she snapped. I didn't want to be involved. I am still your friend no matter what. See you on Monday.  
Riku."  
Phil knew Riku would still be his friend. He knows it's Sunday. He thought about what happened yesterday. Isis' body was barried near the prision. He told her they will be together in another lifetime. Chika came over and had a sit.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault Isis snapped," he said, "Your friend, Harley, told me the whole thing. I understand what you have been going through here. I think we have credit for her capture. Listen, I am very happy my sister has you as a boyfriend."  
"I am glad you understand, Chika," Phil replied, "I think I did make a good choice... I am happy you get to be my to-be brother in law."  
"Yeah, guess you could say that," Chika added, "I needed to tell you something. Mika is busy training Clair."  
"On Sundays?"  
"Every sunday."  
Phil remembered all he had been through with Mika. Maybe a good companionship with Chika will be good.  
"I wanted to visit you," Chika said, "and Carmen said it's fine. I'll drop in here every sunday, is that okay?"  
"It's okay, thanks, Chika."  
Phil knew having Chika around every Sunday will help, and have all the confidence he can get. He went to bed the next night and had a good dream. 


	8. Chapter 8

School was starting and Phil found Harley and Donny laying on the grass together. Eversince Donny told Harley his feelings, they became even closer. Phil was happy that they are together. Riku came up.  
"Did you get my letter?" he asked.  
Phil nodded.  
"I never blame you for anything," Riku added, "I knew Isis was bad. in another lifetime, she'll be good and won't snap."  
"I wouldn't get angry with you for something so silly," Gabby replied, "I have seen Donny and Harley so close together. I wonder what's up with that?"  
"They're a couple now," Phil answered.  
"A couple, them?" Gabby gasped, "I hear they are good friends. Ick, I even watched them kiss..."  
"Gabby," Phil sneered, "you're not conserned, are you?"  
"No way!" Gabby answered, "Why would I? I was only curious, that's all."  
"One day you will fall in love," Riku added.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, one day you will find a girl that is pretty," Phill put in.  
"You are seriously freeking me out, you guys," Gabby moaned, "I might try..."  
"There's a new girl that replaced Isis," Riku said in a calming tone.  
Gabby nodded and looked around.  
"I can tell he's nervious," Phil whispered, "He's never been friends with a girl before."  
"Hush," Gabby sneered, "I'm trying my best here, man!"  
Gabby walked up to the new girl, and his steps were timid.  
"Go," Riku whispered.  
"I have every-"  
"Hello there."  
Gabby turned around quickly and started shaking.  
"It's okay," the new girl said sweetly, "My name is Jenna."  
"I'm Gabby," Gabby added, trying to sound less nervious.  
Jenna understands Gabby is being nervious.  
"It's my first time here in this school," she added, "I'm sure you know this school better than me..."  
"Err, sure."  
'Bingo!' Phil thought.

After school, he met Mika at the mew mew land border like always. He told her there was a new girl and Gabby acted nervious.  
"The new girl is better than Isis, huh?" she asked.  
"Yes, much sweeter and nicer," Phil answered, "I get the feeling Gabby might be getting a crush on her..."  
"It doesn't work that way," Mika added, "He needs time to get to know her, before he is ready for a relationship."  
"Like I get to know you, right?" Phil asked.  
"That's the way we did it, yes," Mika answered, "Give Gabby more time to know Jenna."  
Phil nodded. Before they start to kiss, Ron appeared.  
"Hey, let's not get all sappy here," the Pikachu boy called, "I happen to know that you two are close."  
"Ron, you know what I said earlier before the time we got Isis, right?" Mika asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't act dumb, Ron! I said that he's my lover!"  
"Okay, no need to get defencive..."  
"I'm sure you heard me," Mika huffed.  
Phil knows Mika is kind to everyone in her family. Ron looked to Phil.  
"I never seen her so defencive," he said quietly.  
"I heard that!" Mika snapped.  
"Chill, Mika," Ron added, "I was just joking around. You're acting like my brother. Mason gets kind of defencive and he did that 2 years ago."  
Phil sighed and was not interested in Ron's story.  
"Come on, Phil," Ron added, "You must hear this story and it's 100% true."  
Phil shrugged and sat next to Mika, ready to listen.  
"When Chika and I were training our attacks," Ron began, "Mason was just sitting there, staring into space. I cried look out to Mason but didn't respond in time when Chika crashed into-"  
"Ron, I heard this one a hundred times," Mika wailed.  
Ron had to agree.  
"I had to tell Phil how we got Persephone in the house," he replied.  
"Maybe tomarrow," Phil added.  
"Can you escuse us, Ron?" Mika asked.  
"Okay, but some back soon." Ron answered.  
Phil and Mika were alone now and ready to talk to one another sweetly.  
"My brother told me Mason snapped at him when he landed on him," Mika said, "sorry I was rude..."  
"It's fine," Phil replied, "Some people didn't want to hear the same stories again. You for once, are one of them. Not literially, but it's just a saying..."  
Mika wasn't stupid, but she knows the figures of speach.  
"I know what you're saying," she teased, "but I'm not that stupid."  
She had Phil pinned to the ground in a playful way and was gentil with him.  
"Is that how you pinned Isis?" Phil asked.  
"Yes, but I pinned her to a tree," Mika answered, "I am just playful right now."  
"You mew mews know how to defend yourselves," Phil comented.  
"Takes months of training," Mika added, "Yes, we do know how to defend ourselves. It reminds me I need to teach Clair about self defence next Sunday. I hear Chika drops by your house every Sunday."  
Phil was agreeing.  
"Carmen lets him in," he told her, "She's really nice to your brother."  
"That's good," Mika replied.  
They were scilent for a moment and Phil looked into Mika's sapphire blue eyes. The Minun girl still has him pinned gentelly.  
"I might have time left here," Phil added, "Where were we before Ron interupted us?"  
Mika knew exactly what Phil ment by that. She placed one hand off his arm, leaned forward tords him with closed eyes. Her lips met Phils at last. This poes seemed very calming to Phil. He was on his back, pinned gentelly and he's kissing Mika. They pulled back for a moment and looked up at the sky. It was dark.  
"I suppose we need to get home," Phil said.  
Mika let him go so he can get up on his feet.  
"See you tomarrow..." Mika cued.  
She kissed him on his right cheek and head to her home.

Phil was in bed that night. He thought about the persistion he was when he kissed Mika. It felt calming and nice. He slept for a good while.  
'Non mews and Mew mews are different, but the same being,' Phil thought. 'I am sure Mika has all her shots from Kaya. I think she give shots to little mew mews before they get a desease. I'm all right. I'm sure Mika is too. I'll ask her tomarrow.' 


	9. Chapter 9

Phil realized that mew mews get their shots when they reached the age of 2 months.  
'Pretty young...' Phil thought, 'I got all my shots...'  
After school, Phil asked Mika his questen.  
"We get shots at the medicine house and must have good qualities," she answered, "2 months is very young for the first shot and for the second shot must be reseved when we reached 12 months and the third and final shot is at age 2."  
"I see," Phil replied, "Are the shots similar to the shots we non mews get?"  
"Most likely," Mika answered again, "The first shot covers ravies and flu, the second shot covers vacines from any desease and techness, and the third shot covers most colds and alergies."  
"So it's two vacenes in one?"  
"Yes."  
Phil felt confident. Mika showed Phil a shortcut to his school, so he doesn't have to take the long way around. It led him to the meeting place where he and Riku meet up.  
"I'll see you around," she whispered.  
"Keep hidden. I can take the long way around," Phil whispered back, "See ya."  
Mika understands Phil's concern for her. She kept his word and stay hidden and took the shortcut back to her homeland.

Gabby was waiting.  
"I hear you-"  
Phil stopped and listened to Mika's words.  
'Give Gabby more time.'  
"Phil, were you going to say something?" Gabby asked.  
"Forget it, it's not important..." Phil wailed.  
"Man, I don't know what to say to Jenna!" Gabby added, "You got to help me!"  
"You need to spend more time with her," Phil answered, "If you feel ready to tell your feelings, tell her how you feel. You have a crush on her now?"  
"A little bit of a crush, but I- yes I do!" Gabby wailed, "I need some advice!"  
"Didn't I gave you some?" Phil replied, "Get to know her more and see. She might try to make you laugh."  
Gabby sighed.  
"I'm not sure it will work, Phil."  
"I am 99% sure it will. The 1% is kind of a maybe..."  
Gabby nodded and tried to go speak to Jenna. Phil had to be sure his advice works.  
"Uh, Jenna..." Gabby wailed, "I uh..."  
"You nervious again?" Jenna asked, "I thought you might get over being nerveous. Come on, let's go for a walk in the hall way."  
Phil might follow them, in case if there's anything goes wrong here.  
"Jenna, I- I like spending time with you," Gabby went on, "but there is something I had to tell you eversince you came here to this school and the day I met you..."  
"I have something to say as well," Jenna said.  
"You first..." Gabby insisted.  
"Well, Gabby, the time we spent together makes me think I would tell you how I feel about you. The way you try to inpress me was kind of sweet. I mean, you're the sweetest boy I ever met. I admit, I have a crush on you..."  
Gabby was amazed instead of nerveous.  
"I'll never laugh at you," he said calmly, "I'll always be there when you are upset. I have a crush on you too. I was afraid to tell you this..."  
Jenna push back her hair and looked in his eyes. Phil watched quietly, looking pleased.  
"Guess we have a thing for each other," Jenna replied in a calm voice, "I will look forward to our first date."  
'Date?' Phil thought, 'I've seen Donny and Harley dating. When will he be prepared when Jenna asks him out?'  
"I have to go to my next class," Jenna added, "I'll-"  
"Let me at least walk you there," Gabby offered.  
Phil went back to his classroom in time the second bell ringed. Gabby was glad and sat next to him. Riku looked cerious.  
"How did it go?" he asked.  
"Well," Phil answered.  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Gabby sneered, "What were you doing, spying on us?"  
"Maybe..." Phil answered, "Sorry, buddy. It won't happen again, I promise."  
Gabby nodded to make sure Phil won't spy on him and Jenna.  
"I hope not... That was creepy."

After school, Phil went to take the long way around to see Mika. He looked for a set of sapphire blue eyes. He heard growling. It pounced him.  
"Mason, will you quit poincing me!" Phil shouted.  
"No, silly. Mason's my brother."  
It turned out to be a red haired Pikachu boy.  
"Ron, he fragel!," Chika called, "He's the same age as Mika and me."  
"My mistake. I was the one with you before this Isis girl died. Mason is my brother."  
"You told me that," Phil sneered.  
"Opes..."  
"Where's Mika?" Phil asked.  
"She went with Sephy to gather herbs for Kaya," Chika answered.  
"She didn't tell me," Phil added.  
"I thought it's best for us to know you," Ron said.  
The red haired Pikachu boy twitched his right ear.  
"It's fine."  
Phil had much confidence in his younger years. He is being nice to all mew mews that are around him.  
"You seem to like Mika very much, huh?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah..." Phil answered.  
"And see seems she took a liking to you," Chika added, "I'm so happy for her, like I am with May."  
"May?"  
"Chika's girlfriend," Ron answered.  
"Ron, don't embarrase me!" Chika wailed.  
"Hey, I said nothing against your relationship with her," Ron added.  
"Well, you and Coral-"  
"Dudes, let's disgust this like grown-ups," Phil put in.  
"Oh..." Ron replied "Sorry about that," added Chika.  
"You better head back to your parents-"  
"Ron, he doesn't have parents. He had guardians."  
"See ya."

Phil got home and went to his bed. He slept for a good while. 


	10. Chapter 10

The night, Phil saw a shadowy ghost near the tall grass.  
'Isis?' he thought.  
He raced up, but the ghost girl disappeared.  
"Why is she here?" Phil wailed, "Oh no..."  
"Ah, Phil," Isis' ghostly voice called, "Now we can settel things."  
"Get away from him!" Chika yelled.  
The Plusle boy went to attack, but missed.  
"Tough luck..." Isis sneered.  
'Starmews dang it...' Chika thought, 'I went through her...'  
The moon showed and Chika attacked Isis again, but he didn't go through her.  
"You dwelers are all the same!" Chika growled, "Why are you bothering him and us?"  
"Oh, just to see some old friends," Isis answered.  
"Phil!" Harly cried.  
"Let's help that Plusle boy," Donny added.  
Donny looked at Isis.  
"You have no athority here!" he said in a stern tone.  
Isis kicked Chika off her.  
"I do!" she yelled, "I expect more from you! Is this how you treat your friend, Donny?"  
"You're not my friend anymore, Isis!" Donny shouted, "You pushed Harly in the river, tried to kill Phil and I won't let you hurt him or the mew mews!"  
"You can't kill me, Donny," Isis said, "I'm all ready dead."  
Chika got up to his feet.  
"I will hurt you!" Mika yelled.  
She tackled Isis.  
"It's my turn now..." Isis glared.  
She pinned Mika to a tree. Phil and Chika both gasped, even Harly.  
"Isis," Mika weezed, "Why do you hate me so much?"  
"I've always hated you mew mews," Isis answered, "It should be you to be dead, not me. I was trying to win Phil's heart, but you have better charm. You stole him from me. I couldn't allow a mew mew date him. You deserve to die."  
"Get away from my sister!" Chika yelled.  
He used headbutt on the ghostly Isis. Mika gasped for breath.  
"Mika!" cried Phil.  
He held Mika as close as he could.  
"Isis, I don't need you!" he shouted at the ghost girl, "I never needed you! You wanted me for your selfish needs. Mika is more caring than you ever have been!"  
Mika rested her head on Phil's chest. Donny nodded to Chika.  
"You started this mess!" Donny yelled, "We are ending it."  
Harly stood beside her boyfriend.  
"This is good bye, Isis," she sneered, "This time forever."  
Isis looked mad.  
"Fine..."  
"In another lifetime, Isis, I promise I'll be yours," Phil said, still holding Mika close to him.  
Isis started to fade away.  
"Mika you okay?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah..."  
They both kissed in time the sun was rising up.

Five years passed and Mika and Phil were married. Also 8 months later, Mika became pregnet and Phil grew ill from the pnimonia he got. Mika was very worried and tried everything she can to help him.  
"Mika..." Phil said in a week tone, "I can't hold on..."  
"What are you talking about?" Mika wailed, "You can't leave me. I need you. The baby needs you."  
"Take good care of the baby," Phil whispered, "I'll watch over you. Tell Riku, Gabby, Harly and Donny I will miss them."  
"I will," Mika replied, birsting into tears.  
She kissed Phil farewell before he went into eturnal rest.  
"No... Phil..." Mika sodded.  
Chika came in and saw his sister crying over her husbend's body.  
"I'm so sorry, sis," Chika said with sympithy, "I know the pnimona does do that... I always knew Phil was a good guy."  
"Yeah, I am so sorry, Mika," Clair added "Give a word to Riku, Gabby, Harly and Donny, Clair," Mika wailed.  
"You want me and Ron to burry him?" Chika asked.  
"Not yet," Mika answered, "I want one last moment with him."  
"Okay."  
Mika looked at Phil's body.  
"Oh Phil..." she said, "Why do you have to leave me?"  
"Mika, it's time," Ron called, "Phil needs to be burried."  
"Yes, of course..." Mika wailed.  
"Should Ron and I burry him?" Mason asked.  
"Yes," Mika sobbed, "Thank you, Mason."  
Chika hugged his sister. He knows it is hard to lose someone she loves so mush. Clair told Phil's friends he passed away.  
"We are having his funeral now, Mika," Mason mewed.  
"Thank you," Mika moaned, "Both of you..."  
"It's okay, sis..." her brother cued.  
"I know," Mika sobbed, "I bet when my child is born, she will remind me of him. Luna told me in a dream that I will be pregnet again in one year after my first one is born."  
The Minun rubbed her belly softly. It looked pretty round.  
"Oh, bro," she wailed, "I'm scared..."  
"It'll be fine, sis," Chika said fathery to his sister, "I am glad I get to be an uncle. Kaya said you will give birth to it is a month, right?"  
Mika nodded.

One month later, Mika was going into labor. The kicking in her belly was getting painful. Chika had to wait outside. She took several deep breaths. May was helping Kaya. The Swellow woman gave Mika some pain relief herbs. Mika had to push.  
"You're doing fine," May added, "I can see it's head. Just a few more pushes."  
Mika took very deep breaths and the baby was out.  
"Oh, it's a girl," May cued, "She's so cute. She has her father's hair."  
Indeed the baby girl has Phil's hair. Her mutations sprouted.  
'Phil would be proud,' Mika thought.  
"She's a Pichu," Kaya said with glee.  
May gave the child to Mika. Kaya called her brother in.  
"Oh, sis, she's adorable..." Chika cued, "She has Phil's hair..."  
"She will always remind me of him," Mika added.  
"What are you going to name her?" her brother asked.  
"How about Mimi?" Mika said.  
"That's a pretty name," Chika added, "Want me to get Mom?"  
"Sure,"  
Tia came in ans saw the tiny Pichu baby in her daughter's arms.  
"Oh, Mika, darling, she's beautiful," Tia cued.

So Mimi will remind Mika of Phil and how they first met.  
The End


End file.
